


Hello, Angel

by InfiniteTeal



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I love them so much, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Romantic Fluff, and they love each other, i love them, they're so good to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteTeal/pseuds/InfiniteTeal
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale are really nice to each other. Crowley fixes Aziraphale's book, Aziraphale invites Crowley to lunch, the usual.





	Hello, Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it took a few hours for this show to hit me. Hope you enjoy.

Aziraphale loved his books. He cherished every book that he had. He read through them over and over again, immersing himself in the words, feeling the pages, wanting to be a part of the story.

Crowley couldn't say he felt the same.

But he did like to see his angel happy so he let Aziraphale go on and on about every book he read. It could get boring, actually paying attention to the words, but Crowley liked hearing him talk, so that was a good thing.

He guessed.

"Oh, dear..." Aziraphale muttered as he flipped through one of the books he had. It was an old one, the stitching falling apart, though that's not what he cared about.

One of the pages was ripped down the middle, just barely hanging on at the bottom.

It was disheartening.

How was he going to fix this? He couldn't just stop reading the book, that was out of the question. He didn't want to give it away, that would be a waste of a good book, at least from how far Aziraphale has gotten through it. The tear was inconvenient. No one should treat a book this way. Though, in Aziraphale's good heart and soul, he believed it was an accident, no one meant to do this.

He got up out of his seat. He thought about taping the page together again, but he would be able to feel the tear in his heart.

Of course he could pull a heavenly miracle.

But, he'd _know_ that the page was ripped.

He didn't panic as he looked around the space. He held the book with both hands while he shuffled around. He was good at reading, but not fixing, well fixing the things he needed. He didn't want to use his powers, though it would definitely be a quick fix if he did it. He wouldn't be pondering so hard for a solution. Stapling would be cruel, and no one staples pages to a book. Who in God's name would use glue? Aziraphale was at a loss. He didn't know what to do.

He stopped in the middle of the room.

"Oh, dear." Now he began to panic as he looked around.

How was he going to fix this?

"Hey, Angel..." Crowley had sauntered into the room filled with books. It didn't seem like he had anything to do, anything _good_ to do. He made himself known rather easily, but his angel was busy trapped in his own mind.

Aziraphale just barely looked up towards him. His eyes were far gone. His fingers were rubbing over the open book. He was still thinking of a solution, something to do to save the book. He wanted to continue reading, but he couldn't leave a page torn. Crowley eyed the book, an eyebrow raised as he watched Aziraphale mindlessly rub the tear.

"What do you...have there?" Crowley gestured to the book in his hand, curious. What made Aziraphale so speechless? Crowley had to know.

He saw the blank stare. He also saw the torn page. Was there a connection?

"Oh..." Aziraphale looked down slowly. "It seems that my book has a tear in it." He held the book up for Crowley to see.

_Of course_.

Crowley took off his glasses and his eyes shifted to the tear, seeing the page almost torn in half, but he looked back at Aziraphale's face, no longer curious. Was Aziraphale really stunned because of a ripped page? Crowley wanted to find the person that did this to Aziraphale's book, he just wanted to _talk_ to them.

No book should be like that.

"Fix it." Crowley suggested a simple solution. He didn't understand what Aziraphale was expecting.

"Its not really a good idea to put tape on it. And I don't know how to fix it another way." He was talking to himself. He didn't have much to work with, but what Crowley was suggesting wasn't what Aziraphale wanted to do.

Crowley still didn't understand.

But he saw that Aziraphale was upset and for some reason that bothered him. He couldn't let Aziraphale make an expression like that. _Ever_. His angel shouldn't look like that.

Crowley put his hand on the book, right down flat on the page. He could've burned it at his finger tips. Just one thought and _poof_ , up in flames the book goes. It would be a good idea, too. Then Aziraphale wouldn't have anything to worry about. But Crowley thought otherwise. He moved his hand, and his thumb traced the tear gently.

Slowly.

He was still looking in Aziraphale's eyes. There was this odd satisfaction he had that came with helping Aziraphale but he never showed it, well not easily.

As his thumb moved over the tear, the page stuck together again, like the tear wasn't even there. 

Aziraphale hadn't noticed until Crowley touched the back of his palm gently with his fingers. It was a light caress.

Aziraphale believes that he's a composed type of person but while Crowley was staring at him, there was this weird tinge where he thought his heart should be.

"Any other tears?" Crowley asked him, his voice quiet as he inched closer.

Aziraphale finally looked down at his book again to see the page fixed, _good_ as new. His eyes looked at Crowley again who was waiting to know if the angel had more problems that needed fixing at the moment. 

Aziraphale cleared his throat. "No, no, this was the only one." He stammered but didn't move away. He held his book close to him, though he was tempted to rip out more pages to see if Crowley would be generous to him again. It was unclear if it would be more likely than not. A demon being nice to an angel was definitely a site to see, but Crowley didn't think that was a miracle. Well, he'd consider it an everyday miracle.

Crowley smiled widely and put his glasses back on. "Well, I did my good deed for the century-" he turned away abruptly but Aziraphale wanted to ask him to stay.

"Would you like to-"

"Can't, angel. I've got a few things to take care of, and fixing books ain't it." He was leaving.

Aziraphale was staring in his direction, watching him walk away. His fingers were clutching tightly on his book.

Now he could finish.

He just felt too distracted to do anything at the moment.

He wanted Crowley to stay. He wanted to get lunch with him.

He hoped in the next second, he'd hear him say "hey, angel" like he always does.

Aziraphale closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He might be able to distract himself by reading his book. It would be a waste of a _good_ miracle if he didn't.

* * *

Crowley was out in the sun, black wings spread wide as he sauntered over to Aziraphale. He was making an entrance, though no one was there to see it. It was a waste of good theatrics. Crowley wasn't much for being out but he was meeting his angel, how could he not want to come out?

"Angel." He smiled with arms wide open.

"Why are you like this?" Aziraphale wanted him to not show himself in all of his, well, anti-glory.

"I thought you wanted to see me." Crowley moved his glasses down to look Aziraphale in his eyes with his own.

"I did." Aziraphale smiled dearly. "I didn't get to thank you for helping me with my book-"

"Spare me the pleasantries, angel-"

"I brought crepes." Aziraphale lifted up the bag. His smile turned shy. He didn't expect Crowley to like them like he does, but he hoped they could enjoy them together.

He liked crepes a lot. Why not share them?

"They aren't from France, but I think it will do." He said.

"Oh?" Crowley walked around him. "Why not just take me to France if that's what you like so much?" He taunted.

"I mean, i-its such a nice day." Aziraphale held on to the bag tightly.

There was not a cloud in sight.

"Indeed." Crowley agreed, but not happily.

"And it's just us." Aziraphale added, a hint that they could stay together without being worried. "I don't want to take up too much of your time." He didn't want to come off too strong.

But it was more than that.

Crowley smiled widely at him. It was just them here. It was quiet. It was a nice day.

"Care to share them with me?" Aziraphale asked kindly, excited to eat, though he wanted to hide his slight shyness.

"'Course, angel." Crowley obliged and held his hand out.

Aziraphale misunderstood. He put the bag in Crowley's hand but that's not what he wanted. This was different.

"No, dear." Crowley handed the bag back and tried again, holding his hand out.

Aziraphale looked down hesitantly. "Oh..." He said quietly, a little stunned. He looked around, but there was no one here.

He put his hand in Crowley's gently, his fingers pressing into his skin. Crowley smiled when Aziraphale got it right. For some reason, the angels were so dense. It took them multiple tries to understand.

Lucky for Aziraphale it didn't take long.

He mashed his lips together, more to hide his smile. He didn't want Crowley to think this would always happen. It wouldn't be good if his side knew he was holding hands with a demon. But it felt right.

He got to spend lunch with Crowley like he planned. They were going to share crepes today.

* * *

Crowley wasn't a heavy sleeper. One sound and he'd be up in seconds. He was alert to people's games and tricks. He doesn't like people pranking him, playing around with him, making fun of him. He was alert, even while a sleep.

Aziraphale knew this.

Crowley was a sleep on his chair, spread out as he could be, which wasn't comfortable because the chair was not long enough for his legs. He still had his glasses on, but he was definitely asleep because he hadn't moved in the hour.

His legs hung over the arms of the chair. It wasn't comfortable at first, but after the fatigue got him, he was out like a like. He couldn't help the exhaustion.

Scheming takes a lot of energy.

Aziraphale had been reading his book that Crowley had fixed before. Every now and then he would look over to see Crowley sleeping on his chair. He didn't think Crowley was comfortable. It was cold in the room, was Crowley cold?

Does he get cold?

Aziraphale tried to focus on his book again, but after reading the next line, he looked over to Crowley again, almost in a haste, like something had changed but nothing did.

_Still asleep_.

He had to be cold.

Aziraphale got up as quietly as he could and left the room to grab something. He came back a minute later, tip-toeing over to Crowley so he didn't wake him.

But Crowley was awake.

He could hear Aziraphale coming over to him, but he didn't move. He didn't know what was going to happen, but Aziraphale wasn't the type to play pranks. He was probably going to do something generous. Crowley wasn't sure what it was.

Until he felt a blanket over his body.

Aziraphale had to make sure he wasn't cold. Even with the jacket that Crowley was already wearing, he still thought he might've needed the blanket. Aziraphale was gentle placing it over him.

And he moved his hands to Crowley's face, removing his glasses slowly. That must be more comfortable, right?

Aziraphale smiled to himself. Now Crowley could get comfortable and he was warm, too.

Crowley didn't smile until Aziraphale turned away to go back to where he was sitting. Crowley opened one eye to look in his direction, seeing Aziraphale reading his book again.

He was still smiling.

Crowley liked that.

"Thanks, angel." Aziraphale heard him say.

Aziraphale continued to smile softly to himself as he turned the page.


End file.
